emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3526 (4th September 2003)
Plot The atmosphere at the Tate breakfast table is stale, with Chris refusing to discuss the dramatic events of the previous night with a frustrated Charity who is keen to salvage her marriage. The situation is no better over at the Dingles, as Cain dishes out insults to his family including young Debbie. Having sorted Cain out with a good slap round the chops Lisa tells him that Debbie is the victim not him. When Chris finally agrees to talk, Charity pours her heart out to him, assuring him that she regrets the affair and loves Chris more than ever. He demands to hear all the gory details, heading off to The Woolpack afterwards for a stiff drink. It's lunchbreak so most of the villagers are in the pub, including Cain, who has been drowning his sorrows all morning. Intent on winding Cain up, Chris puts on an elaborate show, kissing his wife at every opportunity. It doesn’t take long for Cain to snap, revealing sordid details of the affair to the riveted pub audience. However, when Chris reacts indifferently, even making a joke out of it, Cain attacks and knocks him out of the wheelchair. Walking back home in disgrace, Cain notices a car speeding down the lane, pulling Lisa out of the way in the nick of time. Unlucky Shadrach hits the bonnet and flies into the curb unconscious. Knowing that the car was meant for him, Cain phones Chris to let him know that he's still alive. While Shadrach gets taken away to hospital, Cain vows to kill Chris, and he doesn’t care about the consequences. Terry knows his boss is behind the accident but can’t understand why Chris has welcomed Charity back with open arms. Chris darkly informs his friend that Charity is going to suffer in unimaginable ways. Elsewhere, Len’s offer to assist Edna with some DIY backfires badly when some Woolpack Dutch courage spirits him to plant an unwelcome kiss on Edna’s lips! Alan celebrates a buyer’s offer on Victoria Cottage, while Steph continues her devious mission to get back into her dad’s good books and more importantly his will. Bob’s brother Eddie Hope appears in the village but is displeased to learn that the welcoming committee is away on holiday. Cast Regular cast *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy Guest cast *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts Locations *Home Farm - Dining room, office and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, barn and yard *Café Hope - Café *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten Road *Robblesfield Way Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,910,000 viewers (15th place). Memorable dialogue Cain Dingle: "I've had her." Betty Eagleton: "Does he mean carnival knowledge?" Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes